uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Heathrow Connect
Heathrow Connect is a train operating company in London provided jointly by Heathrow Express and First Great Western, connecting Heathrow Airport with station. The service follows the same route as the Heathrow Express service but serves intermediate stations en route, thus connecting several locations in west London with each other, the airport, and Central London. It normally leaves from Platform 12 at Paddington, departing at xx.03 and xx.33 mins past the hour. The first two trains depart Paddington at 04:42 and 05:13 with the last train at 23.03. The service, launched on 12 June 2005, uses 5-coach Class 360/2 electric multiple-unit trains built by Siemens in Germany. These were originally built as Class 350's 4-coach units. Built by Siemens as Demonstrators to the UK and fitted with Gangway Cabs. When BAA bought these units, an extra coach was added to make them a 5-car unit. Heathrow Connect terminates at station (Terminals 1 & 3) and a dedicated Heathrow Express Class 360/2 'Shuttle' now operates between Heathrow Central and . Only Heathrow Express and London Underground services serve the new station. Fares Fares between Paddington and Hayes & Harlington are the same as for First Great Western services, but the single fare between Hayes and Heathrow is £4.90. Travelcards and Freedom Passes are not valid between and Heathrow, but can be used throughout the rest of the route. When the service was first introduced in 2005, the fare for the journey from Hayes to Heathrow was £6, which at £2 per mile made it one of the most expensive train journeys in the world . The service was designed principally for the use of BAA staff and locals from West London for travel to Heathrow. With a staff ID card, discounted fares are available for the journey between Hayes and Heathrow. Originally it was not intended to be used as a cheaper (but slower) alternative to the Heathrow Express service from Paddington to Heathrow: every Connect service is overtaken by an Express service en route, and at Paddington trains were originally advertised on departure boards as running to Hayes & Harlington only. Now, however, Heathrow Connect is being marketed as a much cheaper way to reach Paddington from Heathrow and vice versa, with a single fare of £7.90 (under half the Heathrow Express fare) and a journey time of 25 minutes against the Express time of 15 minutes. Performance Because the service is provided as a joint venture between First Great Western and Heathrow Express and is not subject to the usual franchising specifications it is not obliged to provide performance statistics. Operation The service uses the Relief Lines of the Great Western Main Line between Airport Junction and Paddington, replacing some stopping services operated by the former First Great Western Link. These lines were electrified as part of the original Heathrow Express project as a diversionary route. The lines are electrified at 25 kV AC overhead and feature Automatic Train Protection. To access the airport spur without crossing the Main Lines, trains in both directions use the flyover track originally built for Heathrow Express trains heading towards Paddington. This arrangement means Heathrow Connect trains to the airport use the flyover in the opposite direction to normal operation, and trains from Heathrow must cross both slow lines on the flat. As part of Crossrail works, the flyover will be rebuilt to overcome these limitations. Heathrow Connect services run from London Paddington to Heathrow Central Terminals 1 & 3 every 30 minutes 7 days a week. A dedicated Heathrow Express unit now provides a shuttle service between Terminal 4 and Heathrow Central, thereby maintaining a 15-minute frequency between the terminals. This may also be used free of charge for passengers changing terminals at Heathrow. Heathrow Connect will be absorbed into the Crossrail service when it starts in 2017. Crossrail will extend current train paths through a central London tunnel as services to Shenfield and Abbey Wood.alwaystouchout.com Heathrow Connect Structure Heathrow Connect has a complex operating structure. The rolling stock and on-board staff are supplied by BAA through the Heathrow Express company. For the portion of the journey between Paddington and Hayes & Harlington, these are leased to First Great Western and the service is classed as being "operated" by the latter. Between Hayes & Harlington and Airport Junction, it runs using open-access rights obtained by Heathrow Express.Greater Western franchise ITT, page 69 Beyond Airport Junction the track is owned by BAA. Rolling stock Current fleet References External links *Heathrow Connect official website *Heathrow...at a price: Guardian article regarding the expensive fares on the service, which have since been reduced. Category:Railway operators in London Category:Transport in Ealing Category:Transport in Hillingdon Category:2005 introductions Category:Airport rail links in London Category:Train operating companies Connect Heathrow Connect Heathrow Connect de:Heathrow Connect it:Heathrow Connect ja:ヒースロー・コネクト pl:Heathrow Connect